Teen Wolf Season 2: A Different Kind Of Bite
by Hals'TeamAnna'Mals
Summary: A Wolf Bite changed Scott McCall's life forever, now a year on things have changed, new werewolves, new hunters, and new species of supernatural creatures have desceneded upon Beacon Hills, rated T for violence, swearing, sexual scenes.. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Omega

**Teen Wolf Season 2:**

**A Different kind of Bite**

A:N: I recently saw the promo for season 2 of Teen Wolf, and the tagline is 'Trust the Instinct' I think that is a really good tagline, so I decided to do my own season 2, I don't know how the season is going to unfold but I am going to include the cast, some new cast members and my OC's, I hope you enjoy, rated T for violence, swearing and scenes of a sexual nature, I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC's and the storyline.

**Episode 1: Omega**

Monday 5th November 2012

It was one of them cold crisp November Monday mornings at Beacon Hills, the weather had made lacrosse training an endurance test, instead of a practice session ahead of the kick off game on Friday night v Beacon Lions.

Scott McCall and his best friend Stiles Stilinski were out on the lacrosse field being put through their paces, their coach Bobby Finstock was making them work their asses off, normally Scott and Stiles would be fine during a practice session, as Scott is a beta werewolf and has great stamina and can endure long sessions but today was a different matter all together.

The boys seemed sluggish and the coach noticed their lack of energy and effort and Finstock was pissed off with the current situation.

"McCall! Stilinski! Come on move your asses! Put some god damn effort into this, Jesus Christ guys!" he furiously shouted at them,

"Dude I am so knackered from last night, which when I think about it last night the idea seemed a good idea, now it doesn't!" Stiles spoke, trying to get his breath back; he fell to the ground and Scott replied.

"You suggested it, don't start blaming me man" he replied, catching his breath back too.

"Man you're a werewolf... you can recover from illness... and bullets and... Cuts and injuries, but you can't even recover from a hangover man that's stupid Scott!" he spoke, his breath slowly coming back from that gruelling training session.

Coach Finstock approached the boys and wanted to find out what was their excuse for their lack of effort and drive and energy, "McCall! Stilinski! What the HELL! Was that? Your effort during this session was remarkably crap!" he shouted.

"Sorry coach" was all they could mutter in response, Coach was now livid, his veins in his neck were now pressed against the skin, and he was going to explode!

"You're sorry! Is that what you're always going to say McCall? That you're sorry? That's the world's most pathetic response McCall you're the freaking Co-Captain of this team! You and Whitmore carry this team to success and today you're acting all sluggish I want to know why you are and your response to my question is you're Sorry? Well McCall I am utter dumbfounded by your lack of leadership skills and determination and effort to make this team into a success sometimes you are actually like a switch, some days you are remarkably amazing and the next moment you are a complete ass!" he roared at him.

At the other end of the field Jackson Whitmore, took a break and saw that Finstock was raging at Scott and Stiles, the opportunity to mock Scott right now was something he was very good at and this was the perfect chance.

"Come on McCall, where is your stamina and endurance gone? My grandma has more stamina than you and she is 104 Scott! Come on move your ass!" Jackson spoke, mocking Scott.

The rage and fire was now burning inside Scott, right now he wanted to ram those taunts down Jackson's throat, he could see Jackson smiling at him, and he showed him his wolf eyes at Jackson and muttered 'Game on Jackson!'.

He picked up his lacrosse club, and marched towards the practice goal, his heartbeat and pulse rate were now beating faster than usual, he could feel his werewolf fangs grazing against his gums as he stared Jackson in the face.

Scott charged towards Jackson, with his lacrosse club in his hand, as he charged towards him, Jackson countered his move and shoulder barged him to the ground, the impact of that attack shocked Scott, Jackson was always a strong guy but he wasn't werewolf strong, or was he?

Jackson seemed different, he seemed more bulkier and more muscular, more ripped then usual, something was weird about this current situation.

Scott got up and pushed Jackson in the chest, his pulse rate right now was higher than normal and under his helmet his fangs had reappeared and his breathing was more growl like.

He bared his wolf eyes at Jackson and then what happened next shocked Scott, Jackson was a werewolf like Scott.

Under his helmet he showed Scott his new eyes for the first time, his eyes were a different shade of yellow, like a light gold, with a touch of yellow; he smiled at Scott and mouthed 'How do you like me now McCall?'

Scott couldn't believe his eyes, there was only one person who could create new werewolves and that's an Alpha, his name is Derek Hale; Derek had given the bite to Jackson!

He mouthed to Jackson 'When did this happen? Jackson spoke '48 hours ago' Scott calculated those hours, Saturday evening.

48 Hours Ago

Jackson's POV.

The water around me feels so cold, I can hear my heartbeat slowly beating, thumping against my chest, every little beat thumbing in my ears, then the water struck a nerve and I rose from the water, screaming at the top of my lungs gasping for air.

I crawled on my knees, trying to regain my breath back; I stood up and looked at my appearance, my white shirt was ripped in two, my torso soaking wet, then I looked down at my hips and saw a massive bite mark, bloody and fresh, the bite mark from the new Alpha Derek Hale, I felt stronger, bigger, more ripped and my senses had been heightened, everything was more clear around me, I could hear things that were miles away, smell things that were unique and different.

I looked at my hands and they felt different, really smooth and soft, my nails started to grow at an alarming rate and then changed colour and became a yellow/gold colour.

I stared up at the night sky, as the reflection of the moon shined in the freezing water.

Gatwick Airport

"Flight A792B12 boarding to Beacon Hills is now taking tickets, please go to departure gate 12" a voice said over the PA system, I got up and grabbed my case and I walked to the gate, my parents and Michael following me to the departure gate, I said goodbye to my parents and I walked down the hall with Michael and Rebecca (my cousin) I had to have Rebecca because the house we are living in is in her name.

We arrived at our seats, first class and all, I sat down in my seat and put my suitcase above my head and checked my temperature, normal, and my pulse rate was also normal, all good signs.

I looked around as the plane departed from London to Beacon Hills, people around me were on their IPads and Iphones, watching films and such, Michael was on his PSP Vita and Rebecca was reading her latest book.

Beacon Hills here I come.


	2. Chapter 2: Shape Shifted

**Episode 2:**

**Shapeshifted**

A: N:

I do not own Teen Wolf S2 only my storyline and the OC's.

Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews on Chapter 1! Really positive reviews, made my day! Anyways, did any of you catch the 9 minute preview of Season 2? OMFG it was AMAZING! The funniest bit for me was watching Stiles trying to get that chocolate bar out of the vending machine.

Haha that was totally legend! When he put in the quarter and it got stuck on the nail! Good ole humor always wins during a tough situation like Lydia's current whereabouts? That was freaky; I'm guessing that the hand that grabbed her leg might be the Omega.

Anyways enjoy Chapter 2, and a little competition, if anyone can guess what kind of supernatural species Harry is, wins a part in my story.

This chapter will contain the start of a transformation.

**Tuesday Morning**

The plane touched down at Beacon Hills Airport, with an almighty thump, skidding along the runway, like if it was out of control.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Beacon Hills, the weather outside is cold, but not freezing, it is 14:25 PM, we hope your flight was an enjoyable one and hope to see you again, thank you" the Pilot spoke.

I woke up from my 9 hour slumber and rubbed my eyes, Rebecca and the kids were just stirring and Michael was still sparked out in his seat, suddenly a funny thought crossed my mind, I snapped my fingers in front of his face, still no response, I unzipped my trouser pocket and pulled out a black felt tip pen, the smile across my face was massive.

Michael finally woke up after I slapped him twice and shouting in his ear 'Dude you're the last one here wake up!' he jumped up and was all alarmed, I laughed and said "Mate I'm kidding" I smiled.

Suddenly without warning, my head started to burn, Rebecca noticed I was pain and rushed over,

"What's wrong H?" she asked, I told her my head is burning, she placed her hand upon my forehead and felt my temperature, and jumped back after she made contact with it.

"Oh my god, your roasting H!" she spoke, my eyes started to shut slowly and I woke back up again.

I headed for the airport toilets, as Michael told me my condition was looking worse, I put my black sunglasses on and walked into the men's.

**Derek Hale's Manor**

"Why did you dump me in the Lake Derek?" Jackson asked, Derek looked at Jackson's appearance, he was still soaking wet and his shirt barely clutching to his torso, a grin etched across Derek's face.

"Well after I gave you the bite, you didn't look right so I thought I would dump your ass in the lake, simple enough explanation" he spoke, Jackson spoke back.

"

But that doesn't mean you dump me in a lake you jackass!" he shouted at his maker, Derek stared at him.

"You should go home and clean up and make yourself look presentable, it's a full moon tonight, this could be the night you shed your skin and finally become one of the pack." he smiled, a grin surfacing upon his alpha face.

Jackson stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

**Stile's House**

"Dad any whereabouts on Lydia's location, I'm really worried about her, she's not in the right frame of mind at the moment, ever since the attack by Derek Hale's uncle, she's not the same Lydia" he spoke, his Dad looked at him and hugged him.

"We will find her Stiles don't worry, in the mean time, relax and take a deep breath, go see Scott, see what he is up to" his dad spoke.

**Harry POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror, I took my sunglasses off and noticed my appearance, my eyes weren't my ordinary eyes anymore they had changed into my wolf eyes, and they wouldn't shift back to normal, this was a huge problem for me, if anybody walked in now and saw my eyes I am in deep trouble, suddenly the door started to creak open, and I spun my head to the right and I could feel my fangs grazing against my gums waiting to drop down and then Michael walked through the door.

"DUDE! What the hell? Don't scare me like that; I could have just killed you!" I shouted at Michael, he shrugged his shoulders.

"H, you know what you are, surely you would have heard me walking through the door" he spoke.

"Yeah I know, but I had no idea it was you, I was too preoccupied focusing on trying to change my eyes back to normal then realizing who was walking through the door" I spoke.

"Any luck mate?" he enquired about my current situation, I shook my head, they were still a bright yellow, and at this moment there was no sign of any improvement.

"Do Rebecca and Frankie and Sid know what you are?" Michael enquired, I shook my head, I didn't want them to know, or I could put them in danger.

"Are the transformations still painful?" he asked, I shook my head,

"Well after what happened with Klaus, he told me I wouldn't feel anymore pain when I turn, he took that part of the transformation away from me, and I don't need the full moon to turn, I can do it on my own free will whenever I want" I spoke.

Michael then asked me, "When was the last time you made yourself turn?" he asked

"About three weeks ago after my party, well I nearly turned at my party, you know when we were outside having a drink, after you went in I nearly turned, I didn't feel right but Robyn and Carly stopped me from turning, they are the only two girls that can bring me back" I spoke

"That's a good thing pal, just think of them when it happens" he spoke, and then I smiled and moaned as I bit my gums.

"My fangs really hurt, they keep grazing against my gums, begging to come out" I moaned, he laughed at my pain. I punched him on the arm and we left.

**A few hours later at the Full Moon Party**

The mood and the atmosphere were good, people were drinking and dancing, generally having a good time, Scott and Alison had just arrived at the party, Scott felt slightly uncomfortable with the party title, since he's a werewolf but he has it under control now, well most of the time.

After 10 minutes or so Stiles joined the party, and found Scott and Alison standing talking to eachother, he tapped Scott on the shoulder, and Scott spun his head around.

"Hey man what's up?" Scott asked, "We got to talk about Lydia man" he spoke, Scott and Alison followed Stiles, then he took a deep breath

"She was kidnapped from her hospital room, the window was open and that's all we know, but we don't know who took her.

"Any suspects?" Scott asked, Stiles shook his head, "Supposedly Dad is questioning Derek" Stiles spoke, "Derek? Why Derek?" Scott asked,

"Well Derek is the new Alpha, so they wanted to start there" he spoke,

Scott scratched his head and sighed; "I wonder where she is man" he spoke

Stiles stared at the full moon hoping Lydia was okay.

Meanwhile after the airport problem, I was now making my way down the motorway; we had arrived in Beacon Hills, along the way I saw a party in full flow, by the woods, three things caught my eye... Booze, Girls, and the full moon, it looked like a cool party, I think it would be a interesting place to introduce myself.

I tapped Michael on the shoulder and told him to look out the window at the party and then said to him.

"We're going to that party dude!" I spoke, we slapped hands and smiled.

Elsewhere in the woods, a mysterious figure had appeared, all slimey and wet, the most rotten smell omitted from the creature, he or she flexed his right hand and 5 shiny wet claws dropped down from his fingers, dripping in blood, on the ground was his tail curled round a dead body, the tail was long and had many scales over it.

The creature made a growling noise that echoed through the woods and across the land, Scott heard it, Derek heard it, Issac heard it, Stiles, Alison heard it.

Even I heard it.

The only people who didn't hear it were...

Jackson and Lydia.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Pick

**Episode 3:**

**Ice Pick**

A:N :

Hey everyone, I've decided to make a few changes to the story, nothing dramatic I assure you, I've decided to change the chapter titles to the actual episode titles, as people would find it confusing, and I've included the Lizard shape shifter monster thing, I've implemented him into the storyline, and I am covering the season 2 storyline but with some twists of my own, and I'll cover some of the episode's moments, not all of them though. Enjoy!

Previously on Teen Wolf

1. Issac's dad got killed by that shape shifter thing, Isaac is now part of Derek's pack, and Scott went through the whole Lacrosse Practice sniffing to find out who is the new werewolf.

2. Jackson borrowed Matt's camera to record his werewolf transformation but nothing happened,

3. Scott was locked in a freezer type fridge during the full moon and then broke out when Alison was being attacked by that Lizard thing.

4. Isaac transformed and then was then changed back to human form by Derek with the coolest line ever 'I'm the Alpha'

5. I am still having problems with my hybrid abilities, my eyes keep changing to my werewolf eyes, which can be a major problem.

6. To top it off a scaly Lizard monster has just killed someone and unleashed a loud roar that echoed through the woods.

At a local gas station

It was one of them cold scary nights in Beacon Hills, the wind was blowing like mental, and Alison pulled up at the station, to fill the car with petrol, she went to the petrol pump, what she didn't know was that the lights were flicking around her, something spooky was going on, she put $20 of petrol into her car and then put the pump back, then she saw a man on a motorbike he smiled at her and she smiled back and he drove off, she was about to get into her car when spun her head around, she heard a noise it wasn't that Lizard thing again was it?

She reached into the car and pulled out a handgun, looking around the station, there was no sign of a monster or a person following her, then as she spun back in the direction of the car, someone came up behind her and put a black sack over her head and snatched her.

Alison's POV

All I can see is darkness, then I felt someone's hands on my head pulling the sack off, I looked around and saw my dad opposite me tied to a chair, with a white towel of some sort tied round his mouth,

He looked at me and his smile fell, he tried moving arms to break the hold of the ropes, I could see his muscles straining in his neck as he tried his hardest to break free.

Then I heard a voice speak.

'Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten Alison? Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father would do? What do you think he'll have to do?'

Then within a matter of seconds, the ropes came undone and my dad snapped the back of the chair and broke free, and I was shocked, how did he do that? Then someone came out of the darkness holding an Iphone and handed it to my dad.

'When all it would take to change everything is one bite'

'One Bite' then the voice stopped

"Then everything changes" he said

"Is this how we are gonna do father daughter talks from now on?" I asked,

"No this is how we are gonna train you" he said

"Do you know why we use arrows?" he asked me,

"They can't heal until it's taken out" I said, as he held an arrow in front of me

"Look familiar?" he asked

"You were gonna kill him" I said, getting my breath back.

"That's right and if we find Issac on another full moon, we will kill him, that's the hard choice we make, but it wasn't my choice" he said

"Gerard?" I asked, referring to my grandpa. He lifted his head and shook it and walked behind me

"No, you see our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition, knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the found decisions, the hard ones with the women" he said

He came behind me and handed me a arrow and said

"Our sons are trained to be soldiers...our daughters, for leaders" my dad spoke.

So I was a leader to him, a werewolf hunter? He kissed my head and walked away.

"Training starts now, time her" he said, as he walked out the room with that other guy, I started to cut the ropes with the arrow, thinking about all he just said.

I managed to cut them and walked out the house, rubbing my wrists, as I walked through the woods, then I saw the man standing near his car and he spoke.

"Congrats" he said, I spun my head and looked at him, "for what? It took me two and half hours" I spoke.

"It took me three when I did it" he said, I smiled at him and he smiled back and I walked away and got into my car, and headed back home.

Hunter POV

I smiled at Alison as she got into her car and drove home; I walked towards my bike when I felt something on the ground, something was stopping me from moving, I looked down and saw this long scaly tail thing, it curled round my left foot and then in a quick flash it pulled me down on the ground.

I felt something cut across my neck, like a really sharp razor blade, I put my hand to the back of my neck and got up, I grabbed my gun and holding my neck at the same time, then I felt really faint and then I dropped to my knees as darkness evaded my eyes.

Then the camera zoomed in on the claws of the monster dripping wet and real long and white.

Full Moon Party

Michael and l arrived at the party, and approached the steps, when some jerk stopped us from entering the party, "Who are you two?" he rudely asked, refusing entry, everyone was staring at us like we were aliens or something.

"We heard this was a free party? We've come to join" I spoke, he got right in my face and burped and smiled

"You and your geek friend aren't welcome, especially your friend, the length of them jeans don't even fit him and you too, you British people are always ugly, now piss off" he said, smiling back to his friends.

He spun his back around smiling and then his smile dropped, when he stared me directly in the eyes, I had flashed him my werewolf eyes and started to compel him, my voice dropped and I spoke.

"Now I'm in a really fantastic mood, you will let me and my friend in to this party, you will now on treat us with respect and never take the piss again, if you do I will rip your throat out with my teeth, do I make myself clear?" I asked him, I had my hands on his shirt as I stopped compelling him.

He suddenly smiled "Welcome to the party boys" he said, following us up the steps, as I grabbed a Magners, then Michael grabbed a can of fosters as we mingled in the party.

Ice Skating Rink

"Since you've never skated before maybe I should give you a few pointers" Alison spoke to Scott, while holding his hand

"Alison I don't know if this is news to your anything but remember the whole werewolf thing, super speed, strength, reflexes" Scott spoke, smiling at her.

"So a little ice skating should be no problem?" she asked him, while uttering a small smile.

"Yeah" he said, letting go off her hand and walking onto the ice rink, "See it's no probl-" he slipped on the ice and Alison started laughing.

A few hours later at the Ice Rink

"He told me all about the hunters" Boyd spoke, Scott just stood there

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" he asked,

"Whatever you want there are other ways to get it" he said

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone everyday" Boyd said,

"If your looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek" he said, then a familiar voice spoke

Scott and Boyd both turned their heads to see Derek, Erica and Issac standing on the ice.

"That really hurt Scott, I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a cosenseis, Erica how has life been for you since we met?" he asked

"Hmm.. the word.. Transformative" she smiled, as he bared her fangs at Scott, then he spoke again

"Issac?" he asked

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great" he spoke,

"Ok hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight" he spoke, Derek smiled

"Then go home Scott" he spoke, he looked at Erica and Issac and they walked towards Scott.

Scott looked at them and then wolfed out and smashed his fist into the ice and his whole appearance had changed.

"I meant fair for them" he said then he roared at them.

Within a matter of 10 minutes Scott had beaten up Erica and Issac, and spoke.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you he's just adding to his own power kids, it's all about him, he makes you feel like he's given you some kind of gift, when all he has done has turned you into a bunch of guard dogs" he said as he slung them back to Derek.

"It's true, it is about power" Derek said,

Scott POV

Derek flexed his left arm and his claws appeared he walked towards me through the shadows, his eyes changing colour, and his fangs dropped down and then through more shadows and his alter ego had appeared The Alpha.

After getting his ass kicked by the Alpha, Derek walked off and Boyd came up to Scott and showed him the bite.

"Your right, I Wanna be like you" he said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott demanded, the slash he received from Derek was huge, then a voice spoke and Scott looked up

"Cause it's from an Alpha, Scott looked at the body on the operating table, it had claw marks across its chest, it looked vile.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now" he spoke.

A few hours later a mysterious figure walked across the ice rink and moved towards the blood on the floor, he or she saw a nail next to the blood and wiped their middle finger across the blood splattered ice and rubbed it between their fingers

"Werewolf Blood" They spoke.

… And that's the end of chapter 3, sorry it took so long, I put most of the episode into this chapter, what did you think? Leave your comments and reviews thanks !

Who do you think the person was at the end of the chapter?

Who is the Shape Shifter?

Who will be the next to die?

Who will be the next to join Derek's Pack?

Who will be the next to transform?

Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4: Abomination

**Episode 4:**

**Abomination**

**A:N**

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, I just watched episode 4 Abomination, and it was better than last week's, that Lizard shape shifter thing supposedly has a name it's called a Kanima and it doesn't like water or its own reflection.

**Vets**

Night time in Beacon Hills and Chris Argent was at the wheel of his car, thoughts of Alison were swirling round his mind as he drove towards the Vets to visit Alan, behind Chris was another truck inside there was Gerard, and another hunter.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk" Alan said,

"Whoa what is that?" Scott asked, as Alan put some liquid on his cut that was made by Derek.

"Rubbing Alcohol, you don't want it to get infected do you? It will heal the same but not as quickly because of Derek" Alan asked, as he used a cotton bud to damp the alcohol over Scott's cut.

"Ok how do you know all this? Actually how do you know anything?" He asked

"It's a longer story, but I can tell you, I know about your kind, your kind I can help" He said, he then looked at the hunter's body on the table.

"This is something different" he said, Scott then spoke

"Do you know what did it?" he asked, he said no

"But the Argents will, and this is the crucial part, they will have some kind of record or book, it'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things they've discovered" he said.

"All the things, how many different things are there?" Scott asked, Alan then heard the car pull up.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent closed sign" Alan said, as he examined the hunter's body, Chris and Gerard walked through the door.

"Hello Alan, it's been a while, last I heard you retired" Gerard said, Alan spoke

"Last I heard you still followed a code of conduct" he said.

"If you haven't noticed, this body is one of ours" Chris spoke, eyeing up the dead hunter.

"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his finger tips, so don't think I'll be swayed by your philosophy, just because I'll ask some questions" he said

"He was only 24" Chris spoke, looking over the dead hunter's body.

"Killers come in all ages" Alan said, Gerard then piped up "All ages, sizes, shapes" he spoke, while looking at Alan, "It's the last one that concerns us" Gerard spoke.

"How about you tell us what you found" Chris demanded, Alan nodded and spoke "You see this cut" he said, he snapped the hunter's neck and showed them the cut

"Precise almost surgically, this isn't the wound that killed him, this had a more interesting purpose" he said

"Relating to the spine" Gerard spoke,

"That's right, whatever made this cut sliced with a paralytic toxin powerful to disable all motor functions" Alan said,

"These are the cause of death, notice the patterns on each side?" he said, "Five for each finger" Chris said, Gerard interrupted, "Each claw" he said looking at Chris.

"As you can see dug in, slashed upward, tearing through the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease" he said

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" he asked, he shook his head and then spoke some more.

"It paralyses it's victims with a paralytic toxin with a cut at the back of the neck, rendering the victim useless and immediate death" he said

"Does it have any other purpose than killing?" Chris asked,

In fact killing maybe it's only purpose" Alan said.

Car Garage

Stiles was at a local car garage, getting his jeep fixed, something about his engine needed some major repair "How much did you say it's going to cost me?" he asked "$1200" the man spoke, as he applied some more screw turns to Stile's jeep.

"$1200 just because my jeep requires a new engine in other words a calidic converter, that's ridiculous" Stiles spoke,

"Want me to make it $1300?" the guy spoke, Stiles just held his hands up and walked away, and approached the waiting centre, then as he put his hand on the door handle, he felt some kind of slimy liquid, he opened the door and walked in.

He looked through the window and pulled his phone out of his pocket, his vision started to go all blurry and his fingers became numb, he tried to push some of the letters on the phone, but he couldn't, he looked up and saw the one thing he hoped he wouldn't see.

The lizard thing was here! Its long slimy hand was sliding down the truck, its tail was hovering near the wheel, Stiles started to tap on the window but the mechanic couldn't hear him, and then Stiles saw the Lizard slice the neck of the mechanic and he fell to the ground clutching his neck.

Stiles also fell to the ground, the venom of the shape shifter, doesn't poison you, but it paralyzes the person from the spine down, causing astonishing pain and blurred vision and numbness, Stiles started to crawl towards his phone, elsewhere outside.

The shape shifter had just cut the pressure lever, which supports the car from falling down, it started to lower down towards the mechanic, everything was going dark, the mechanic couldn't speak, barely uttering a word, all he could say was 'Help Me' over and over again but really quietly, the support was lowering down faster.

Stiles managed to tap the first two numbers on his phone, then outside he heard a loud slam and looked, there was someone else outside, a tall figure holding up the support bridge, every muscle in his body working to stop the support falling down on this mechanic.

He managed to pull the mechanic away from the car, and placed him in the corner and bit into his wrist and fed the mechanic his blood, the mechanic started to drink and then the figure moved away and suddenly Stiles watched his fingers grow into long claws, like Scott and Derek's.

"Come out you son of a bitch, I know your here" the man said, out from the shadows to the left he heard a hissing sound like a wild snake then the creature lunged at the man, with his teeth and claws ready to attack, but he missed, the man grabbed the creature by the tail and threw him into another car, the window smashed, pieces of glass fell to the floor as the creature got back onto it's feet.

The man marched towards the creature and threw a right hand to it's chin, knocking it back and then the creature threw a punch but missed, the man then missed but then it's long tail caught the man in the chest and sent him flying across the garage impacting against the wall.

Stiles kept watching the fight and then he started to feel all sleepy and his vision was going blurry, the last thing he remembered was the man looking at him.

watch?v=gDHulxrDNa0 Opening Sequence

Someone's POV

"Hello, yeah it got away," a voice spoke

"What was it called?" another voice spoke, the other man responded

"I don't know but it was big and had a long tail and covered in scales" He said

"So we're looking for a creature that's long looks like a lizard and hisses like a snake" the voice spoke

"I saved the mechanic from his death, his body was shaking madly so I fed him some of my blood, he should heal fine" he spoke.

Scott and Stiles

"So did you see the lizard thing?" Scott asked, Stiles nodded,

"Do you know who it is?" Scott asked, Stiles shook his head,

"No but I think it knew me" he spoke.

Beacon Hills High, the following morning 08:45 AM

I stood in the register office, clutching my school documents, I still felt weird after last night's transformation, my sides were aching quite badly and the receptionist noticed my problem.

"Is everything okay Sir?" she asked, she called me sir, that's different, I nodded and responded.

"Yes, I kind of have a broken rib, or a few of them, I play Lacrosse so I suffered a bad injury" I said, still clutching my sides.

"Oh are you going to play in tomorrow night's game?" she asked, I shook my head, after looking through the documents, she noticed something important.

"I am afraid your curriculum report is missing, that is vital for you to register for Beacon Hills High, without that I am afraid you cannot be accepted" she spoke, then the only option for me to be accepted was to do the one thing I don't like doing.

I pulled my glasses off and stared directly in her eyes,

"You will find that I have my curriculum report in those files, you must have not looked, now please find it and sign it" I said

"Ah yes here it is, it say's you have good grades, good attendance, not always here during the course of the month" she spoke, and asked why that happened

"Well sometimes, I used to have a lot of family problems, but I can assure you them times are over, myself and my family are good now" I said, which in fact was a true statement.

"Well okay, sign this document and then welcome to Beacon Hills High Mr Long" she spoke, she handed me a piece of paper, and I signed my signature and walked out of the office.

As I walked out of the office I got shoulder bumped by that dick that insulted me at the party, he looked in my direction and his face dropped, I stared at him and took my glasses off, and bared my eyes at him, he ran like a girl.

I walked towards my class, and put my hand on the door handle, and for a split second I could hear everyone's heartbeat in the class all 26 of them, every little beat pumping against my chest, they were all ringing in my ears, I turned the handle and walked in.

"Good Morning Sir, my name is Harry Long, I'm the new student, I moved here from London" I said to Mr Harris, I looked at the class and all the girls were looking at me, obviously desperate for my attention.

"Well welcome and take your seat next to Scott McCall" he said, I walked down the classroom and took my seat, Scott looked at me and we shook hands, then he told me to look behind and there was this other guy called Stiles, I shook his hand too, and then focused on the lesson.

Lacrosse Game

It was now one of them late night Friday's, the Lacrosse team were losing 4-2 to a rival team across town, I was sat in attendance, and obviously I couldn't take part due to my rib injury, I watched our team go down another goal, it was now 5-2, how depressing, then Coach Finstock suddenly called to the stands and looked at this tall big guy, he was properly new too.

"Uh Uh Derek won't like this" Erica said,

Boyd stood up tall and took his jacket off and handed it to Erica "But I will" he said.

"Oh yeah we got ourselves a player!" Coach Finstock, said smiling like a mad man.

A few minutes later… the score was now levelled between the two sides, Scott marched up towards Boyd.

"You need to get off the field your eyes! Someone could see you!" he spoke to him, letting him know the consequences.

Boyd just brushed past him, Scott started chasing after him, he took possession away from Boyd and marched towards the goal, dodging three players and then scored, but a split second, something happened.

The rival known as the Abomination took Scott out in a ferocious tackle, which knocked Scott to the ground with a broken leg.

"Oh my god" Alison spoke, she ran over to Scott, "Your leg is broken" she cried, he whispered to her it's healing, "We couldn't find the book" she spoke.

Scott suddenly got up and his leg just instantly healed, coach and his mum came over along with Alison's grandfather.

"I could of swore I heard bone breaking from where I sat" his mum spoke; coach said the same thing as well.

Swimming Pool (Stiles, Erica, Derek, Kanima)

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking, skin was dark, kind of pattern, and I think I actually saw scales" Stiles spoke, Derek still seemed unimpressed.

"Eyes, eyes were yellowish and slitted, it has a lot of teeth and has a tail too" Stiles spoke, Derek and Erica focus turned to the railings about Stiles head, the monster was here!

"You guys okay? You have this kind of look, like you know what I'm talking about" he spoke, Stiles spun round and saw the monster on the railings, The monster roared and jumped down from the railings, Derek wolfed out and roared at the monster, it used it's tail to send Erica flying into the wall.

"Run!" Derek spoke; the monster slashed the back of Derek's neck,

"Derek your neck" Stiles said, Derek moved his hand and could feel the slash

Stiles grabbed him and moved him to the pool and chucked him in, he dropped his phone and then made a decision and jumped in.

…

Stiles and Derek were still floating in the middle of the pool, the monster was circling the pool like a hawk, and it then approached the water and dipped its claw and pulled it out really quickly

"Wait did you see that?" Stiles asked Derek, Derek looked as well, "I don't think it can swim" Stiles spoke.

The monster kept circling the pool, Derek then nudged Stiles, "Ring Scott now!" he demanded, Stiles looked across the pool, and it was still by the pool.

Derek noticed too that the phone was across the pool, and looked at Stiles "Don't you dare drop me Stiles!" he shouted, Stiles thought about it for a split second and then disobeyed Derek's orders and dropped him underwater.

"STILES!" he shouted, as he started to slip under the water.

He grabbed his phone and then dived under to retrieve Derek and then pull him back up.

"Hello Scott?" Stiles asked, the look on Stiles face was priceless, "He hung up on me" he spoke, disbelief etching across his face.

…..

I started to leave the Lacrosse game, when in the distance I could hear some screams and shouting, I started to run through the school woods, while running I started to shift and started to run on all four legs, using my werewolf eyes I could sense I was getting closer to the location, I stopped outside it was the school's swimming pool, I took a few steps back and jumped onto the wall and started to climb up and through the window at the top corner.

"Derek how you doing?" Stiles asked, Derek was still keeping afloat, he nodded his head to say he was okay, the monster was still circling the pool, Stiles then came up with an idea, he saw the diving board in the far corner had two grips to hold onto, with all the strength he could muster he started to swim with Derek over to the diving board, Stiles managed to reach the diving board but slowly his hand couldn't reach the grip and he started to slip away, then something happened.

Someone pulled Stiles and Derek out of the pool and onto the floor.

My POV

I managed to pull out two men from the pool and threw them on the floor near the diving board, the creature from the garage was here terrorizing these two men, and I looked around the swimming pool and it came charging towards me, I roared at it and looked directly in it's eyes those eyes looked familiar where have I seen them before? , I moved towards it and tried to punch it but missed and it used it's tail to trip me up and send me flying into a mirror, I could feel broken shards of glass in my ribs, I moaned and pulled them out,

"Derek look there is another werewolf!" Stiles spoke, Derek looked up "Who is it? Is it Boyd or Issac?" he asked,

"It's definitely not one of mine, it's unique" Derek spoke.

My POV

I had this monster ready for the kill, when I felt something attack me, I looked up and it was another werewolf, this one seemed to be quite strong, considering he isn't that big but he certainly knocked me off my feet, I got back up and smacked him in the face, he stumbled back and roared at me, then the monster appeared out of the shadows and took the other werewolf down using his tail.

"So Scott's here then" Stiles said, the monster looked at me and then the other werewolf, the other werewolf picked up a broken shard of glass that caused damage to my ribs, he held it up and the monster looked directly at the shard of glass and kept looking and then it ran and climbed the roof and smashed through the window.

I decided to make a run for it and disappear into the darkness.

"Where did that werewolf go?" Scott asked, they looked around the pool but I was long gone.

…

"So does that creature thing finally have a name?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded

"It's called a Kanima" he said, the boys looked at him with puzzled confused looks etched across their faces.

"It's like us, but it's a shape shifter" he said, "According to urban folklore, Within South American shape-shifter lore, the Kanima is a werejaguar, but the one in the swimming pool didn't even resemble a werejaguar in the slightest.

"And what about the other werewolf or whatever it was that saved you and Stiles" Scott asked, Derek shook his head; he had no clue what it was.

I stumbled back home, clutching my ribs, as the blood was still oozing out and I took my key out and managed to the open the door, my eyes started to close and as I walked through the door, there stood Robyn and Carly, my two ex girlfriends, how comes they were here?

This isn't the moment for a happy reunion.

"Hey Harr- oh my god! HARRY!" they screamed, I stumbled and then collapsed on the floor, and Robyn caught me and placed my head in her lap, while Carly got some towels to wipe the blood

Robyn slowly pulled the rest of the glass out, tears were falling from her cheek onto my torso, "Harry why won't it heal?" she cried "I don't know.." I muttered, barely able to talk, blood was oozing from my mouth.

Slowly my eyes started to shut, all I could see was Robyn and Carly cradling me trying to keep me awake.

WOW 8 pages long, that's properly the longest chapter I've ever wrote, well review and read and let me know what you think, thanks people.

-Who is the Kanima?

-Why did Scott attack Harry?

-What caused Harry to suddenly drop to the ground? I assure you its something other than the shard of glass.

-Who will Derek recruit next to be in the pack?

-Who will transform next?

-Do you think there is more than one Kanima?

Read and Review !


	5. Chapter 5: Venomous

Episode 5:

Venomous

A: N

Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, how good was the ending? I had that written in my head for a long while so it needed to come out.

Once again enjoy! And the creature is called a Kanima, and in this chapter the identity of the Kanima will be revealed and a character returns.

Harry's House

I laid on the floor, blood oozing from the right side of my ribs onto my kitchen floor, my two ex-girlfriend's Robyn and Carly Rae looking after me, my head laying on Robyn's lap, she pulled out the shard of glass and threw it on the floor, her tears falling down onto my torso.

"Harry can you hear me?" she cried, my eyes started to flutter, and I slowly opened them, and saw my girl above me, she kissed my forehead and got some more tissue to wipe away the blood from my ribs that was dropping on the floor.

"Carly give me your wrist, he needs to drink" Robyn demanded, she grabbed her wrist and placed it above my mouth.

Robyn sat me up and put her wrist near my lips.

My POV

I felt Carly's skin against my lips, my fangs dropped down from my gums and pierced Carly's wrist; I could hear her whimper as her blood started to trickle in my mouth, after a few drops, my fangs latched onto her wrist and started to feed, after a few seconds I stopped, I didn't want to submit to the craving.

I wiped my mouth and smiled at Carly, "Sorry if I went a bit mental" I apologized to her; she smiled and said it was okay.

"Normally I don't go that mad but I needed to feed" I said, Robyn sat me up and looked at my slash wound; it still wasn't healing quickly enough.

"Do you know what caused your wound?" Robyn asked, I nodded, and she and Carly looked at me.

"Remember a year ago when we were in the woods and we got attacked by that Lizard thing?" I said.

Robyn looked at me and spoke "A Kanima" she spoke, her jaw dropped.

"What's a Kanima doing here?" she asked, I shook my head, I had no clue either,

"He or she was the one who caused me my slash wound, the shard of glass properly had Kanima venom on it, that's what caused it" I spoke

"What's Kanima venom?" Carly asked, I looked at Carly

"Kanima venom is lethal to any kind of supernatural creature, but to hybrids it's fatal, it's a paralytic toxin that paralyzes the user from the neck down" I spoke

"So you're lucky to be alive then Harry" Carly spoke, Robyn then spoke up.

"Even though you're a hybrid, surely the venom wouldn't kill you would it? Klaus said that Hybrids cannot die only by beheading or fire" she spoke

"No the venom wouldn't kill me, but it would inflict great pain and suffering that would feel like death" I said, I sat there looking at my wound, it slowly started to heal.

"But if the Kanima's venom got inside one of you two, then the likelihood is that death seems to be the only option" I said, Robyn muttered something, I asked her what she just said.

"Not the only option" she spoke, I instantly knew what she meant, and what she meant wasn't the right path to go down.

"I'm not giving you the bite or turning you, either of you, that's completely the wrong choice" I spoke, assuring them that's the not option.

Everything went silent after what I just said to them.

…..

Derek's Warehouse

Erica had kidnapped Jackson and brought him to Derek, Issac was holding him by one arm and Erica had his other arm locked tight, Derek stood opposite them staring directly at Jackson.

"What happened to you during the night of the full moon?" he asked Jackson, the shadows creeping across his face as he leaned forward to speak.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all" Jackson spoke, Derek then looked at him,

"You're lying" he said, he could hear his heartbeat rapidly start beating,

"I... I filmed myself trying to record the transformation but nothing happened" Jackson spoke, Issac started laughing,

"Seriously you taped yourself?" Issac asked, Derek started to put on a pair of black gloves and then on the floor was a shard of glass and some slimy liquid at the end of the glass, the fear was etched across Jackson's face, Derek approached him and Erica and Issac held him tight by both arms and pulled his head back and opened his mouth.

On the shard of glass was Kanima Venom, Derek tilted the glass and the venom started to slide down the glass and into the gaping mouth of Jackson.

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake" he said, as the venom spread through Jackson's body sending him to the floor in pain and making him shake, Derek watched Jackson shake.

Jackson didn't succumb to the venom, "Snakes can't be poisoned by their own venom" Derek spoke, and then he looked at him.

You're still a snake, Jackson. You're just not the one we're looking for," Derek tells him, as he got up and motioned for Issac and Erica to drag him away.

Sheriff's Office

"So what you're saying is that you didn't see Issac arguing with his father?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, scratching his head after Jackson told him a completely different story the other day.

"Yes that's correct Sheriff" Jackson spoke,

"Jackson last week you told me you did see him arguing with his dad, what made you change your mind?" he asked

"I don't know Sir, can I be excused, and I've got a class to attend" he said

Jackson left the office, clutching his bag.

Coach Finstock's Class

"Hey Testicle Left and Right" Jackson spoke, the two boys huffed and puffed, "What the hell is a Kanima?" he asked, they both flipped around and looked at Jackson.

"Paralyzed from the neck down, do you have any idea what that feels like?" he asked them, gritting his teeth, Stiles then spoke up

"I'm familiar with the sensation" Stiles said

"Wait why would Derek test you? Why would he think it's you?" Scott asked, "How should I know?" Jackson asked,

"What do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked; "I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry" Jackson spoke.

Scott then pulled Stiles towards him "How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked,

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, and all I saw was pure evil, and when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50% evil, alright maybe 60%, normally 40 on a good day" Stiles asked,

"Stiles that's not a very good argument" Scott spoke, Stiles huffed

"I'm aware of that, I swear it's not her, it can't be, Lydia's fine" he spoke.

My POV

I was late for class, after last night's events, I put my hand on the handle and turned it, Coach Finstock looked at me and I spoke up.

"Sorry I'm 25 minutes later Sir, I had a family emergency" I spoke, Coach accepted my reason and I went and sat down.

"Look at Harry's top; it's got blood on it, on the left hand side" Stiles spoke, Scott focused in on Harry's top, and his eyes changed to his wolf eyes and focused on the blood splatter, and then gasped.

"Stiles, that isn't human blood, its Kanima blood" he spoke, Stiles looked at him

"I remember seeing the Kanima being stabbed in the side of the ribs, when I was fighting him, the blood was a dark red colour and it was dropping on the floor, oh my god Stiles do you know what this means?" he spoke.

It hit them both at the same time "He's the Kanima"

Chemistry Class

Scott and Stiles walked into Chemistry class, discussing about Lydia.

"Derek is not gonna kill her without proof" Scott said, Stiles then replied back,

"Right so he tests her like he did with Jackson, but when and where?" Stiles asked, they both stopped walking and stared at Lydia, they both spotted Issac and Erica, and then they both stared at Lydia.

"I think here and now" Scott spoke, Issac and Erica both marched towards Lydia, but Stiles and Scott got there first

….

"Put your hormone little hands down" Mr Harris spoke, as nearly 90% of the boys in the class wanted to partner Erica, partly because she was hot and a really good piece of eye candy,

"Erica you will partner Mr McCall" Mr Harris spoke.

Erica moved over to Scott, "Whatever you're thinking about doing wait" He said to Erica, Erica looked at him "Give me a chance to talk to Derek" he spoke, she smiled "Talk to me instead" she spoke, she started to slide her hand up his leg, then Scott snapped and grabbed her hand

"You're not my type" he spoke, she flashed her werewolf eyes, "I'm exactly your type" she smiled, while Alison looked over nervously.

The bell rang, "Now switch partners" Mr Harris spoke, Stiles moved with Issac,

"You touch one little perfect hair on her strawberry blonde head, I'll turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present" he threatened Issac, Issac just laughed and told Stiles about during before life as a werewolf he asked Lydia out and rejected him.

"I'll rather just channel that energy into killing her" he spoke.

"Has anyone seen the new student Harry Long?" Mr Harris asked, everyone shook their heads,

"I saw him earlier, he didn't look right" Stiles spoke.

"Yeah he looked really pale, especially with the blood on the side of his shirt, I think he was attacked or something" A student spoke.

Men's Locker Room

Oh my god, the pain was unreal, I can feel my body trying to shift, what was happening to me? The transformation was trying to trigger itself off.

I looked in the mirror and I managed to shift back into my original self, just in time when Scott and Stiles barged through the door and then locked it.

"Harry we need to talk" Scott spoke, as he approached me,

"How did you get that blood stain on the side of your shirt" he asked, "It's been there for a while" I spoke, my heart started to beat against my chest really fast.

"You're lying Harry" Scott spoke, I held my hands up and smiled "Alright werewolf you win, its Kanima blood" I spoke,

Scott and Stiles looked at me with shock expressions etched across their faces, "How do you know?

What I am?" Scott asked.

"Scott I knew you were a werewolf since the minute I got introduced, I can smell your scent from a mile away" I spoke; it was now Scott's turn to stumble back.

"So are you the Kanima?" he asked me, I shook my head,

"I am something utterly different, the Kanima is an abomination, created out of pure evil" I spoke.

"I'm half werewolf and half-"I was cut off by Stiles, "Half vampire" he said, I nodded and asked him

"Stiles how did you know that?" I asked, "Last term we had a report due on mythological creatures, and I was chosen to research a creature that has both werewolf DNA and vampire DNA, turns out when the two forces are combined it's called a" It was my turn to cut him off.

"A Hybrid, that's what I am" I spoke.

Scott and Stiles stared at me with their mouths open, "Have you always been a Hybrid?" Scott asked, I shook my head and memories of my past started to flood back.

"Originally I got turned by my girlfriend Anna who was a vampire too, well then it backfired" I spoke

"How did it backfire?" They asked, I sighed

"We had sex, like most couples do and my DNA or my blood crossed with hers and it resulted in Anna being pregnant, and only making me half vampire, but she didn't live that long, she died at the hands of a man called Jonathan Gilbert" I spoke

"Damn man, that's harsh, and the werewolf side?" Stiles asked, I shook my head,

"That's enough questions; do you have any suspects on who the Kanima is?" I asked,

"Lydia Martin" Scott spoke, I asked who is she? Stiles informed me she's his girl in a way, and then went on to explain she was bitten by an Alpha and so far nothing has happened.

"Oh sounds brutal" I said, that was just the half of it.

…..

A few hours later

Scott's House

Derek, Issac, Erica and Boyd were outside Scott's house; their pure intention was to kill Lydia, as they believed she was the cold blooded reptile lizard thing known as the Kanima that was running around killing people.

"What are we gonna do Stiles, they've came here to kill Lydia, Scott isn't here, where is that other guy?" Alison asked, Stiles shook his head and the idea bulb came over his head

"You've got a crossbow, shoot one of them" he said, she replied who exactly?

"Shoot Derek, yeah shoot Derek" Stiles spoke, "If Scott can catch an arrow, I'm pretty sure Derek could do it in his sleep" she said, Stiles scratched his head while looking through the window,

"Okay shoot Issac" he said.

"Wait there's only three, where's Issac gone?" Alison asked, they looked around and then Alison started screaming and felt hands on her and then Issac threw her across the floor and then attacked Stiles.

Upstairs

Something was happening to Jackson, on the back of his neck, he felt this strange stinging sensation, he dropped to his knees and the sensation was spreading all over his body, Lydia ran outside Scott's room and saw Alison, she informed her someone had just broken in, "Lydia go back now!" she instructed.

Lydia walked back in, and Jackson was gone, but the window was open, where has he gone?

Downstairs

Downstairs Issac was throwing Stiles across the room, until a right hand from Stiles knocked Issac back.

Then Issac smiled sadistically at Stiles, he went to attack him, but a much stronger force knocked him off his feet and sent him to the floor, he got up and then was face to face staring at the most yellowish eyes he had ever seen, I bared my fangs at him and Scott opened the door and I threw him on the grass.

There stood Derek, Boyd and Erica, staring at Issac's body on the grass, Derek looked at me and Scott and then spoke "I see why you keep refusing me Scott, you've got your own pack" he spoke, Scott just stared at Derek, then Derek asked what I was.

"I'm a Hybrid" I replied, Erica looked at me and she smiled "He's hot" she spoke, Derek looked at her with the 'What the F*** look' going on, she bent her head down and apologized.

Then above us was a hissing sound, we walked down and saw the Kanima! It was here, it bared it's fangs at us and crawled away.

Then that Lydia chick came rushing out, "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" she demanded, it hit us.

We knew who the Kanima was.

Scott looked up "It's Jackson" he spoke.

…

Jackson was making his way down the road, a car had pulled up and Jackson crawled up by the window, he could see his disfigured image in the reflection, all scaly and horrific, he then put his hand up against the window and another hand appeared and did the same motion, Jackson held it there for a brief few seconds, before the car's engine revved up and drove off, with Jackson fleeing the scene.

On the back of the car there was a sticker and it read

'Imagination is more important than knowledge' –Albert Einstein

I arrived home after tonight's events, Robyn and Carly were out partying with some friends, the living room felt really cold, one of the girls must have left the window by mistake, I walked over to the television and shut the window, then I heard this weird noise, like someone was calling my name, I ignored it and walked towards the fridge.

Then as I opened the fridge I heard it again, like someone was calling my name but this time it was louder, the voice was really soft, I spun my head around, fangs and claws at the ready.

Then what I saw in front of me, I seriously couldn't believe, I rubbed my eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream, and it wasn't a dream, a tear rolled down my cheek.

I couldn't believe my eyes, more tears rolled down my cheek, this surely wasn't happening.

The one person I missed most in the world had returned.

Anna had returned.

She still hasn't changed since her death, wearing the same clothes that she died in, they wasn't burnt anymore and the spot where she was staked by Jonathan Gilbert had disappeared, but still it made me very emotional, just looking at my girlfriend made me a emotional wreck, right now we should be a family with our baby but having her in front of me, softened the blow a little bit.

She came towards me and I could smell the perfume that she always wore, the smell climbed up my nose and made me smile, and then when I opened my eyes, she was standing in front of me and

Then she spoke again and to be honest she didn't look very happy.

"You've got some explaining to do Harry" she demanded, I looked at her and gulped, I was in trouble.

...

Woah! Sorry guys and gals that it took so long, I had to edit a few changes, but hope you enjoyed it, some more questions for you to answer below.

- Why is Anna back? Good reason or bad reason? what are her intentions?

- Is Harry part of Scott's pack?

- Stiles and Lydia? Stiles and Erica?, Harry and Anna? , Harry and Robyn?, Harry and Carly?

Harry and Erica? Who is the next couple perhaps Scott and someone else or Alison and Matt?

- Is there another Kanima? Surely Jackson can't be the only one? Is there another Kanima?

- Who will join the pack next?


	6. Chapter 6: Frenemy

**Episode 6:**

**Frenemy**

**A:N**

Hey people sorry this chapter has taken so long, recently I've been away, I went to Florida and then Teen Wolf has taken over but now it's finished I can write the reason of S2 and then S3 Enjoy!

Derek Hale had the scent of the Kanima; he had been chasing Jackson for 20 minutes, in the distance he could see its long scaly tail disappearing behind a corner.

Scott and Stiles had arrived on the scene, "What are you going to do?" Stiles asked, but Scott had abandoned Stiles and jumped over the fence and started to run down the alleyway, Stiles backed his car up.

Derek followed the trail of the Kanima to the old bridge near the docks, behind him, The Kanima jumped down from the shadows and it's long tail moved all over the place, then it hissed at Derek.

Derek stared at the monster, and bared his fangs, the Kanima hissed back at him and Derek charged him, he knocked him with a right hand and a running up kick, the Kanima stumbled back, all groggy, Derek went for the killer blow.

He missed by a few inches and put his hand through a brick wall, Jackson then knocked Derek over and hissed at him

It bared its fangs, and Derek rushed and picked up a broken car door and used it as a shield, the Kanima began to kick and scratch and punch Jackson trying to break through his makeshift shield, he bared his fangs again and Derek knocked him over, then there were gun shots coming from behind Derek, he spun round and someone knocked him over.

Chris spotted the Kanima and began unloading bullet after bullet at its torso, blood oozing from Jackson's chest, another shot and Jackson went down hard.

Chris put a fresh clip in and then as he looked down the Kanima wasn't there, he spun his head, and then heard the familiar growling noise.

The Kanima was behind him, it got up and roared and sent him flying with a huge kick to his chest knocking him over, then a discovery, Alison's grandfather Gerard was staring the Kanima in the face, it's like Gerard had no fear when confronting the Kanima, It looked at him and bared its fangs, then it ran off into the night.

Scott stared at Gerard, and Gerard stared back and then he smirked and walked off.

...

"He ran off like 5 minutes ago, in the darkness somewhere" Scott spoke to Stiles as he got back in the truck.

Fifteen Minutes Later 

There were about 30 or more people queuing up for this exclusive club, Scott and Stiles, had their backs against the wall peering around the corner, the queue was really big.

"Any word from Harry?" Stiles asked, Scott shook his head; he had no idea why he wasn't here he kept checking his phone, no response yet.

Stiles crept up behind Scott and made him jump "Sorry man, did you see where he went?" Stiles asked,

"I lost him" Scott replied, Stiles looked shocked "What you couldn't catch a scent?" he asked back.

"I don't think he has one" Scott said back, peering round the corner.

"Alright, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked,

"To kill someone" Scott said, Stiles looked at him "Ah that explains the claws, the fangs and all that" Stiles replied.

"Scott come on I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcasm is my only defence" he muttered to hi s best friend.

"So how did Jackson pass it?" Stiles said to Scott, Scott shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head, and then something hit Stiles.

"Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom" Stiles replied.

"When is the Kanima not the Kanima?" he asked, Scott looked at Stiles.

"When's it Jackson" he answered, something came over Stiles, "What's wrong man?" he asked, the expression on Stile's face changed completely to horror.

"Er dude" he gulped; Scott spun around and saw Jackson climbing through the window.

They marched forwards then stopped, "What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked, Scott then looked directly at the queuing line and muttered one single word.

"I know who he's after" he said.

"What did you smell something?" Stiles asked the camera pans on Danny, Jackson's gay best friend.

"Armani" Scott spoke.

"We're going to need help man, ring Harry" Scott asked Stiles.

…..

"Explain yourself Harry" Anna demanded, approaching me with a not so happy look on her face, I stared at the ground and spoke back

"What exactly do you want to know Anna?" I asked, I still couldn't believe my eyes, my girlfriend had returned,

"Well first of all, how comes Robyn and Carly are here?" she asked so Anna had been watching over me,

"Listen Anna they know what I am" I replied, the look on Anna's face changed dramatically,

"They know you are a vampire?" she asked,

"Well not exactly, it's a long story" I spoke, I stared at my finger nails and sighed "I might as well tell you the story then" I spoke.

…

"Wow that's quite a story" she spoke, she seemed really shocked, I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I let it ring and got back to more important matters.

"So let me understand this, you are part vampire, because I turned you and your also part werewolf?" she asked, I nodded to confirm her question was correct.

"Are you still human or has both dormant sides taken over your body?" she asked, I approached her and smiled,

"I'm still human because your blood healed me after I was stabbed and it didn't turn me fully, thus not completing the transition into a vampire" I replied.

"Serious stuff" she replied, my turn to ask a question now,

"Are you a vampire or a ghost?" I asked,

"Because seeing you right now is really spooky, I mean I watched you die, I couldn't do anything to stop it happening and I never got the chance to exact my revenge, because Jonathan Gilbert died, so the plan basically was ruined" I spoke.

"No I'm here, I'm real and I assure you I'm going nowhere baby" she smiled, Anna just called me baby again, It feels like I'm in heaven.

My phone kept ringing, so I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Harry, it's Scott, we need you man, Jackson is in this club and we need backup, he's about to kill his latest target, we need your help man" Scott said to me down the phone.

"I'm on my way" I replied, I hung up and grabbed my jacket, "Anna I'll be ri-" I stopped myself, she was gone again.

"Where does that girl disappear too?" I pondered.

….

Scott and Stiles approached the club carefully, and then walked further inside, something about the club didn't seem right, the feel or the vibe was really weird, Scott looked around and all he could see was men dancing with men, each other's hands all over each other.

"Dude everyone in here is a dude, I think… we're in a gay club" he spoke, shocked by what they had just done, he looked at Stiles and laughed.

"Wow nothing gets past them keen werewolf senses eh Scott?" Stiles replied, he had a load of men dressed up as women surrounding him.

I pulled up to the club where Scott had asked me to come too and laughed,

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" I shouted, I walked up the steps and placed my hand on the door handle, and could feel the vibrations coursing through the handle and into the palm of my hand.

I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw, hundreds of men, this is really uncomfortable, even for me, I don't mind gays, I have no hatred or disrespect towards them but this is seriously uncomfortable;

I spotted Scott and Stiles by the bar, trying to buy drinks and a part of me laughed, Stiles tried to buy alcohol, but the bartender wasn't having it, I walked up to them and we started speaking.

"Guys I got your message what's wrong?" I asked,

"Jackson's here and he's planning to kill his best friend Danny" Scott spoke, we spun around and saw a load of boys perhaps hundreds in one room, the music changed and Stiles spoke.

"I found Danny" he spoke up, me and Scott looked and then we saw the long scaly tail that belonged to Jackson;

"We found Jackson" we both spoke, the music was getting louder, Jackson was scaling the ceiling like the snake he is.

"Get Danny" Scott asked Stiles, Stiles looked at both of us, "What are you gonna do?" he enquired.

At the same time, myself and Scott, flexed our right hands and revealed our claws, mine were slightly longer and a touch more gold.

"Works for me" Stiles said in the background, I pointed to Scott to go the left and I shall go to the right, cut off the space for Jackson;

You could hardly see a thing in this sort of environment, it was so smoky and loud, I'm surprised people were still dancing; unaware a scaly lizard was crawling somewhere.

Stiles spotted Danny dancing with some guy, "Danny... Danny!" he shouted, but to no avail, I could just make out some of the men dancing in a circle, then amongst the smoke and fog, a slimy scaly hand was making its way through the dancers, long white claws covered in a paralytic toxin ready to strike.

I heard a scream to the right of me, and then another scream, the crowd started to open up and I could see bodies lying on the floor there had to be at least 7 bodies lying next to each other, then as I looked up, I was staring the Kanima in the face, but something seemed different about the Kanima, its body shape looked almost female, I was still ready to hurt it, but a part of me refused too, Scott shouted at me across the room "What are you waiting for Harry?! Kill him" he shouted;

At that point I lost all concentration and lowered my hand and the Kanima used that to its advantage and attacked me with a kick to my chest, knocking me over, I hit my head against the sound system and saw Scott fighting with the Kanima, then I rubbed my eyes because there was another Kanima attacking Scott.

I got up and went to help him out and one of the Kanima's slashed the fog machine and a burst of white fog covered the dance floor;

"Scott you okay man?" I asked, I could barely see anything in this room, then I saw one of the Kanima's; I approached it and it stared at me, I looked at my nails and they were human again and the Kanima raised its left arm and opened its palm;

Apparently it seemed it wanted to make contact with me, I raised my arm but then I saw two red eyes and a lot of hair; I heard Scott shout "Jackson!"

It was the alpha werewolf known as Derek Hale; he had gone full Alpha, he pushed me out of the way and walked towards it and slashed the Kanima's throat, with his claws.

I watched as the creature fell down onto its knees, clutching its throat screaming out loud, blood oozing out from the gash; Jackson went for the final blow but some noise behind us distracted him and he disappeared and I turned around and so did the Kanima.

I thought to myself, 'I'm pretty sure that Kanima was female' I got up and headed for the door, I walked out the door and bumped into Stiles and Scott, "You ok dude?" Stiles asked, patting me on the shoulder.

I nodded, "I'm just bleeding that's all, the Kanima which was Jackson, slashed my stomach, so the healing process is taking it's time, but I'll be okay" I said.

"There was another Kanima wasn't there?" Scott asked, I nodded, "It's definitely female bro" I replied, I said my goodbyes and headed for my car.

On the way back from the club, I kept thinking about that Kanima.

I arrived at my house and inserted my key into the door, I waited for the clicking motion, it clicked and I walked in I shouted out "Robyn! Carly! Anyone home?" I asked.

No answer… That's odd, and then on the stairs were spots of blood that got bigger as the stairs went up, I followed the trail and saw more spots of blood leading towards the bathroom, I looked down and it was leaking from the door, I kicked the door open and my jaw dropped.

It was Carly Rae; she was covered in blood, it was the dress I brought her for her birthday a few weeks back.

It's soaked in her blood, but then I looked further, it wasn't her blood, my pulse rate started to speed up and my fangs were itching against my gums.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, seeing the blood triggered my vampire side and I resisted the urge to feed on Carly and drink her dry when I saw another body.

The blood… was Robyn's blood! There was this gash across Robyn's throat she was holding a tissue to try and stop the bleeding but it kept oozing out, and then it hit me.

At the nightclub, at the swimming pool, even in the woods, the Kanima, the Kanima was… Robyn!

She looked at me, as I stood in her blood.

"You're the Kanima!" I spoke.

…..

Lydia's House

"Are you sure? Miss Moral said that means a friend, the Kanima seeks a friend" Alison said, Lydia shook her head.

"She was wrong, it means master" she spoke, Alison spoke again... "The Kanima seeks a master" she said to herself.

Then it hit her... "Someone's not protecting him, someone's controlling him" she said.

Wow sorry everyone that took so LONG! Literally I started this chapter in November 2012, and it has taken me until 15th January 2013, Jesus that's a long time.

Anyways hope you had a fantastic Christmas and an exceptional 2013!

What did you think?

-Is Robyn a threat? Will Harry tell the others he knows who the second Kanima is?

-Would you like to see The Ripper return?

-Next chapter do you want to see a full on werewolf-hybrid transformation?

-Why's Anna back for?

-What do you think of Carly Rae?

Review! And thanks x


	7. Chapter 7: Restraint

**Episode 7:**

**Restraint**

A:N

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it took me so long to finish, I had to re watch the whole series to grasp the storyline again but I promise things are back to normal.

Enjoy x!

It was a cold wintery evening, 4 miles outside Beacon Hills, a caravan or campervan was packed directly in the middle of the woods, and lights were flickering inside the van.

"Look me, you and the baby will be safe, no more debt, no more issues, we'll be fine" a man said to his pregnant girlfriend, she wasn't entirely reassured by her boyfriend's latest statement, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the van door.

The girlfriend looked on as the man strolled through the woods, he thought to himself 'The woods at night is really scary' he kept walking, when he heard a hissing sound behind him, he spun backwards and there was nothing there, which was quite odd, considering he had just heard a noise.

The woman put her hands on her stomach, and felt her baby kicking, her heart started to beat faster, maybe things would be okay.

The man kept walking through the woods when he spotted a figure standing by a tree, "Excuse me mate, have you got a light I can borrow?" he asked the hooded man, the man shook his head and then told the man to look up.

She saw her boyfriend talking to another man, a tall man with a hood on, he raised his hand and pointed up, she watched in horror as a long scaly tail came down from the trees and wrapped itself round her boyfriend's throat and yanked him up.

She screamed as he disappeared, she approached the window and saw the hooded man, and then he turned his head in the direction of the van and raised his left arm at her.

She could feel the van shaking, something was approaching her, and she took a few steps back from the window, her boyfriend came crashing through the window, she screamed as she witnessed claw marks all over her boyfriend's body, his face was bleeding and in pieces, then he got pulled away and his blood was left behind on the table.

She witnessed a long scaly hand, with 5 white claws dipped in her boyfriend's blood entering the window, then the other hand came in, then she saw the head of the creature rise up and enter the window, the Kanima started to hiss and get closer to the girl, almost a few feet away, when it noticed the girl was pregnant, it stared at her, something inside the Kanima refused to hurt this woman.

"What are you waiting for?! You killed my boyfriend! Come kill me you freak" she screamed at the Kanima, It looked at her and it was going to strike but something inside it refused to and decided to back off and climb out the window.

The woman let out a scream as the full moon rose in the night sky.

...

watch?v=KhxpbSAuCo0&safe=active

**Beacon Hills Police Department **

Scott and Stiles were hushed round a table, listening to Alison on loudspeaker...

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him" she said over the phone.

"Or he doesn't remember?" Scott asked.

Stiles jumped in "What if it's the kind of thing that happened to Lydia, when she took off from the hospital" he replied.

"He'd have to forget everything, the murder" Scott spoke, Alison spoke again, Stiles stood there listening to Alison.

"Getting rid of the blood" she said, at that exact moment Jackson was cleaning the blood of his skin, he was still part Kanima.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" she asked the boys.

"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and that beam with Lydia, somehow delayed the whole thing" Stiles spoke into the phone.

"So do we try and convince him, he's not?" she asked.

"If helps us find out who's controlling him then yeah" Scott replied.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" She asked, Stiles looked at Scott and responded.

"Yeah he'll talk to us... right?" he asked.

**Sheriff's Office**

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whitmore, you will not speak to him, nor will you approach him" Sheriff Stilinski said.

Stiles stared at his dad, and then Jackson's step father and the clipboard,

"What about school?" Stiles asked.

"You can attend classes, while maintaining a 50 foot distance" he spoke,

"Okay but what about if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they are right next to each other" he spoke, his dad stared directly at him, giving him the look that basically said 'Stop talking.'

"I'll just hold it..." Stiles spoke.

...

The amount of blood that was leaking across my bathroom floor was unreal, Robyn wasn't naked but parts of her body were still showing, she had a load of cuts and scratches over her body, Carly Rae kept applying pressure to the wound across Robyn's throat.

In times of urgent need, yes Robyn was a monster but she was still my best friend, and I wasn't going to let my best friend die, I approached her and she stared at me and muttered 'I'm sorry Harry' I kissed her head and she watched my eyes change into my hybrid ones, I bit down onto my wrist and fed her my blood, she latched her teeth onto my wrist and began to drink up.

I held her head as she started to drink, then a minute later I pulled my wrist away, something started to come over me, the sight of the blood was making me really hungry, I got up and walked out the door.

I stood over the balcony and held my head in my hands, wondering what the hell I do now, when I raised my head and felt this presence behind me and smiled when I heard the voice.

"Hey Handsome" Anna spoke, I turned around and she hugged me tight, "What's wrong?" she asked, I told her about Robyn and the whole situation with Carly Rae and the blood.

"So basically you are finding it hard to control your urge for blood?" she asked, I nodded,

"Anna, I am constantly after blood, Carly Rae was covered in it, I nearly ripped her throat out and drank her dry, I am losing all self control, and to make matters worse, I have another problem" I said.

She approached me and grabbed my hand, "What's wrong?" she asked, I stared at her big brown eyes, the sort of eyes you would get lost in for eternity.

"You know as a hybrid, I have the ability to turn whenever I want too right?" I spoke; she nodded.

Inside the bathroom Carly Rae was putting her ear to the door, listening in on the conversation, she'd never heard this information before.

"Well lately, in the past week I've turned about 5 times, and with each turn, it's becoming more painful, something's wrong and I need your help Anna, because tomorrow night is a full moon, I need someone to help me survive it and stop me from breaking the chains and killing someone I love" I said.

"I'll help you" she said, as she kissed my cheek, and gave me another hug.

...

Scott and Stiles were waiting in the library for their secret rendezvous with Alison; apparently what she told the boys is that Lydia managed to translate some of the Latin words that the trio couldn't understand.

Alison pushed her tablet through and gave it to Scott, Scott zoomed in on the words and Alison spoke.

"It's everything Lydia could translate, trust me she was very confused" she said, Scott looked up

"What did you tell her?" he asked, as he stared at her.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" she smirked, Stiles looked up at what Alison just said.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" he spoke, feeling proud of his statement.

She looked at him, with a weird smile, "Oh... great" she smiled, "Does this say who is controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really but Stiles is right about the murders" she said, Stiles gave a fist pump motion, he got something right.

"He calls the Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, to execute murders in his village... until the bond grows strong enough to kill whoever he wants" she said.

"All bad, very bad" Stiles said, "See here's the thing, the Kanima is supposed to be a werewolf but it cannot – "she was cut off by Scott.

"It cannot transform until it resolves that it in its past, that manifests it" he spoke.

"What if... it has something to do with his parents, his real parents?" she asked,

...

Stiles then pushed his head through the book shelve, "Anything evil" he said, she smirked and pushed his head back.

"Take care and remember, if he does anything, scream or whatever and I'll find you" Scott said, she let go of his hand and disappeared.

**Exam Room**

Scott stared at the clock on the wall, it went minute by minute, and he had finished his test but was made to wait another five minutes he stared at his hand it was becoming all tingly and weird, then he realised Alison she needed his help!

The clock buzzed for 1' o clock, he leapt up out of his seat and rushed for the door, dropping the exam paper on the desk, this time with the correct answers and headed for the boys locker room.

Against the wall Stiles was being interrogated by Erica, he told her not to bring the claws out on camera; she wanted to know why he was interested in Jackson's birth parents.

**Boy's Locker Room**

"What are you gonna do Alison? When you're stupid bitch of a boyfriend turns on you?" Jackson asked, he approached her and she backed up against the wall.

Scott rushed towards the locker room and kicked the door open and saw Jackson getting changed, the fury and hate inside Scott was magnified by a 110%, and he pushed him into some lockers.

"I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!" Jackson shouted at Scott,

"Trust me I've restrained myself" Scott spoke, he had to remember there were cameras everywhere now, so he couldn't wolf out and expose his secret.

Jackson slammed him into one of the steel fences, and threw him over by the showers, "Guys stop!" Alison shouted.

Scott came roaring back and leapt over the shower wall and kicked Jackson hard in the neck, knocking him over, Scott had an overwhelming urge to turn right now and finish this fight, Jackson picked up a 45lb weight and threw it at him like a Frisbee, Scott managed to hold it but it was heavy, Jackson came running up and kicked him in the chest and slammed him into the sink.

**Outside**

Stiles noticed there was water coming from the boys locker room, he looked away from Erica, suddenly the door slammed open and Scott came sliding through it, Jackson was on top of him, trying to land punches, Stiles and Erica broke the fight up, that was until Mr Harris came along.

"What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson calm down!" He shouted; he stared at Scott, "Mr McCall? Stilinski?" he asked, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Actually all of you" he said, pointing to everyone while he held the tablet, "Detention 3'o clock" he spoke.

**Harry's House**

Robyn lay curled up on the sofa, most of the blood had been wiped away and her wounds were looking okay, I smiled and kissed her head, when my Phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a message from Rebecca.

_Hey Babe, Hope you're okay, I also hope the house is in top shape, when we arrive home_

_Be home soon, we miss you_

_Xxxx_

I smiled and sent my reply; I felt a soft hand touch my right shoulder, I looked over and it was Carly Rae, she put her head on my shoulder, "Everything okay Sweetie?" she asked.

I got a text from Scott, by the sounds of it, he needed some backup.

_Harry_

_Me, Stiles, Alison, Erica and Matt are in the library with Jackson, something is going to go down, I need backup, me and Erica won't be able to take him alone._

_Scott._

I sent my text and grabbed my jacket, "Look after Robyn, Carly" I asked, she nodded.

**Library**

"The word over the whole report is inconclusive, meaning Jackson's parents could have been murdered" Stiles said, Erica walked to the sports section and placed a couple of books on the shelves.

Something was wrong with Jackson, as he was putting some books on the shelves, he kept blinking, the book he had in his hand was Greek Mythology, then he closed his eyes and his name was on the spine of the book, he rubbed his eyes and put it away.

He picked up the next book, 'Close your eyes Jackson' he rubbed his eyes again, 'Close them now' he dropped the book, his head was raging hot, he stared at his hand, the change from human to Kanima was beginning.

I arrived just in time, I saw Stiles and Alison huddled together behind a book shelve, they saw me and pointed right, I bumped into Scott, the camera guy matt was lying on the floor, his neck was bleeding.

I grabbed Scott and pulled him down as the lights above us exploded, Stiles grabbed Alison as Jackson jumped around the library.

"ERICA!" Scott shouted, she flashed her eyes and teeth trying to find Jackson, in amongst the dark and the sparks; Jackson jumped down and slashed her throat with his venomous claws.

She fell to the ground with a painful scream, Stiles heard it, Scott got up, "Go deal with Jackson" I said, I pushed him so he could move.

I started to scream in pain as the transformation began, I could feel my hands breaking apart and forming the claws, my fangs dropping down from my gums, every part of my body began to change; I felt my spine change shape and snap into a different position, the pain coursing through my body was unreal, I started to scream more as my legs snapped into place.

Then within a minute it was over, I roared loud and Alison went "What the hell was that?" she spoke.

Scott ran to the middle of the library where he was face to face with the Kanima, Jackson growled and kicked him in the chest knocking him into the book trolley, he approached Scott, but I jumped out of the darkness and took Jackson down, I latched my teeth onto his arm and bit down onto his skin, he roared in pain as my teeth dug into his flesh, he threw me off and sent me flying into the book shelves.

I got back up, but I saw him writing really weird on the chalkboard, his head was slanted to the side and wrote the words.

"_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you"._

"_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you"._

"_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you"._

He then roared and smashed through one of the windows and escaped, Scott looked at me and nodded his head and heard Stiles call him "guys we've got a big problem" he said, while holding Erica, "I think she's having a seizure" he said.

Stiles carried her into Derek's hideout and onto a supported floor, Erica was shaking like a leaf, her pulse rate was speeding up and Derek grabbed her arm.

He increased his grip, "To get the venom out, I'm going to have to break her arm, to accelerate the healing process" he spoke, he stared in her eyes, and Stiles held her, then the most painful bone crunching snap was heard and it echoed through the hideout.

She screamed her lungs out, as the healing process began… she started to mumble her words then before she fell asleep "Stiles you make a great Batman" she whispered.

Scott followed Derek out of the train and shouted "Fine I'll do it, I'll be a part of your pack, but we do it on my terms, we capture him, we don't kill him understand?" he asked Derek, informing him of his demands.

Derek nodded.

**Beacon Hills Hospital**

The girl that was pregnant had just given birth to her baby, Mrs McCall came in and congratulated the woman, but Mrs McCall noticed something wasn't right.

"Is everything okay?" She asked the lady, she shook her head and started to cry, memories of her boyfriend came flooding back, "The thing that killed my boyfriend, well it wasn't human… it was almost a monster" she said, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mrs McCall wiped her tears away, "Everything will be fine, the police will find the person or thing that killed your boyfriend and put an end to him" she smiled assuring Jessica things would be okay; she walked out the door and then shut it.

Jessica closed her eyes, and rested her head against the pillow, she heard something, she looked up and saw a hooded figure approach her, she starts to scream but his hand muffles her plea for help, he increases his strength and forcefully covers her whole mouth, cutting off her oxygen and suffocating her in the process.

**The Hale House**

For the past few months Lydia Martin has been seeing hallucinations of this young boy, a handsome young guy, one day he invited her to his house.

She walked up the steps, and into the house, it was all dark and creepy, with some light trying to crack through the windows, she walked past this old room and down into the living room, where she spotted a trophy cabinet, shock was etched over her face.

_Peter Hale_

_Beacon Hills High Lacrosse Team _

_1975_

_Peter Hale, Beacon Hills High Lacrosse Captain 1975-1980_

Her heartbeat started to speed up in a bad way; Peter Hale was the Alpha who had his throat slashed.

She was in his house! Everything went dark and she had another Hallucination.

"_Hello Beautiful, welcome to my home" Peter said, her heartbeat was pounding against her chest._

"_What do you want with me?" she cried, refusing to look at his bloody mangled corpse._

"_I want you to do one important thing for me" he asks, she asks what…_

She awakes from her hallucination, something was burning in her hand, she released her palm and stared in her hand, it was Wolfsbane, the main weakness to werewolves.

Underneath Lydia, buried six feet under was the body of the former Alpha Peter!

…

**Harry's House**

I managed to see if anyone was around or was listening in, good no one was here... I closed my eyes and thought of the one person who can help me.

Anna, I opened my eyes and there she stood, still as beautiful as the day I met her, she was almost perfect, but we both knew deep down something was missing to complete this picture.

Our unborn baby, my son or daughter, a tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of that idea, Anna wrapped her arms round me tight, "What's wrong?" she asked, as she wiped my tears away.

I smiled at her, "I'll tell you later, the reason I thought of you is because we need to figure out the plans for tomorrow night's full moon, and how the hell am I going to survive it?" I spoke, she nodded.

"Are you just going to chain me up? If you come anywhere near me, I could bite you and I don't want that" I spoke, I heard a noise upstairs and instantly spun my head and Carly Rae came rushing down.

"Harry, it's Robyn, we have a major probl- Oh" Carly stopped speaking,

"Harry who is that?" she asked, "No one it's just me" I said, something was wrong here, how can Carly see Anna?

"No I can clearly see her, and she's holding your hand, who is she?" Carly spoke, demanding I told her.

Carly approached me and Anna, "Who is she?" she asked again, I saw Anna open her mouth and heard her say "I'm Anna, and you are?" Anna asked back.

"I'm Carly Rae, his girlfriend" she said, clutching her arms across her chest;

"You can't be his girlfriend Carly" Anna replied back, Carly stepped back.

"Why can't I be? I've been his girlfriend for a while" she replied, man this was awkward.

"Because I'm his girlfriend" Anna spoke.

...

_**Oh my god, that was the longest chapter I have ever written, 9 pages of excitement and madness, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**-How can Carly Rae see Anna? Is she some supernatural being or does she have some powers?**_

_**-What's happened to Robyn where has she gone?**_

_**-Will Harry ever gain total control over his transformations?**_

_**-Peter is back! Are you happy or scared?**_

_**-Where's Derek and his pack?**_

_**-What's Lydia up to?**_

_**-Where has Jackson disappeared to?**_

_**All will be revealed!**_


End file.
